1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an irrigation method using thixotropic materials and more particularly pertains to remediating soil while fertilizing plants with a thixotropic fertilizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fertilizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, fertilizers previously devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating plant growth are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known methods and devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe an irrigation method using thixotropic materials that allows remediating soil while accelerating plant growth.
In this respect, the irrigation method using thixotropic materials according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a method primarily developed for the purpose of remediating soil while accelerating plant growth.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved irrigation method using thixotropic materials which can be used for remediating soil while accelerating plant growth. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.